Naruto: skyward Ninja sword
by Neo-Devil
Summary: a version of : yuesmlihui's Naruto: Zelda's awakening, but instead of just Zelda and her loftwing falling through the tornado, Link and his loftwing falls through too. by the way Link gets to be a ninja, as for pairings, well the only pairing that would make sense to me right now is a NaruHina pairing, Ghirahim will take sasuke under his wing later, Demise is sealed with Juubi.
1. Chapter 1: black Demon Tornado

A little change in what happened in yuesmlihui's Naruto: Zelda's awakening,  
instead of just Zelda being sent alone in that tornado, Ghirahim makes a mistake and sends link as well, on accident. Link will have gold chakra due to the triforce of courage giving him an edge in the Naruto world.  
.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bright blue eyes, a cute small nose, and golden-yellow tresses stared right back at her. 7-year old Zelda was looking at her own reflection in her mirror. She turned to her head to the side, making sure everything was perfect. Seeing nothing, but feeling the need to fix something, she fiddled with the hair clip that clustered a small portion of her hair next to her face.

She sighed.

"Zelda?" She turned to see the face of her father, Gaepora, the headmaster at the Knight's Academy. "It is time," he told her gently.

Zelda gave a small nod of her head. "I'll be right there, father," she said with a smile on her face. Her father smiled back before gently closing the door.

Zelda sighed and looked at herself once more in the mirror.  
"You can do this, you can do this," she kept chanting to herself. After a few moments,  
she stood up, and walked out of her room.

She turned around to meet a burly young boy with fire red hair that was flipped up.  
He had a cheesy smile on his weird looking face. She rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Hi, Groose," she forced a smile on her face.

"Zelda! I uh, just uh wanted to wish you luck today," he stammered. Oddly enough, as big and tough he looked, he always got flustered around the blonde-haired girl.  
"And I wanted to ask you," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to get red, "if after your ceremony, you'd want to take a ri-eh? Zelda?"

He looked to find the girl happily chattering with a blond-haired boy with blue eyes. He frowned as he saw Zelda hug the other boy.

"I'm so glad you're up, Link! I was afraid you'd sleep in and miss my ceremony," she told the boy.

The boy sheepishly looked away. "You know I wouldn't miss your Loftwing ceremony, Zelda. We're best friends, remember?"

Zelda giggled, then looked sorrowful. "I hope a Loftwing will come to me," she said.

Link put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "Remember what you're father said,  
'Each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair.' There's a Loftwing out there for you, Zelda.  
And you're going to meet him or her today."

"But what if the Loftwing doesn't like me?" Zelda replied.

Link gave a small laugh. "Zelda, I highly doubt a Loftwing will show itself to you if it doesn't like you. Just relax, and have fun!"

Groose stomped up to the pair, having enough. "Hey pretty-boy! Sounding pretty know-it-all for a person who just received his own Loftwing two weeks ago!"

"Not just any Loftwing, Groose. It's a crimson Loftwing," Zelda glowered at the redhead.

Groose only snorted. "Whatever, I don't care if he had the best Loftwing in Skyloft. Say, Zelda, after you're ceremony, why don't you take a ride on your Loftwing with me around Skyloft? It would be much better than hanging out with newbie over here."

Link stayed silent. Not because he couldn't defend himself, but only because Groose was probably the biggest idiot on Skyloft and didn't deserve his attention.

Zelda's eyes hardened. "Thanks, but no thanks Groose. I'd rather hang out with this newbie."

Groose just crossed his arms, smirking. "Whatever," he said, "my offer still stands." And with that, he exited the building.

Zelda looked after him. "He just infuriates me so much!" she huffed.

Link laughed, "Zelda, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," she turned on him, "he had no right insulting you. Big talk, coming from a guy who still isn't that great of a rider himself, considering he received his Loftwing last year."

Link started steering her towards the exit, trying to calm her. "Groose is just Groose," he said, "and like I said, it's not a big deal. Right now, you need to concentrate and focus for your big event."

They reached the door. Zelda turned to face him. "Are you sure I can do this?" she asked him.

Link nodded. "Positive. You know you can do this." Zelda closed her eyes, and opened them with a smile.

"You're right," she said. They gave each other one last hug.

"I'll be out there watching. But don't look for me, concentrate on finding and sensing your Loftwing," he told her as they separated. Zelda nodded before heading out.

88888888

There was a small crowd underneath the Statue of the Goddess. Her father, Professor Owlan and Horwell, Pippit, Karane, Fledge, Groose, Cawlin and Stich, and last but not least, Link.

Zelda was standing in the center in the open area. There was a bunch of multicolored Loftwings flying overhead. Zelda looked up at them. One of them will become her companion for life. Her heart began to pound within her chest. She held the saddle up to her chest tightly.

"Please begin the ceremony," Professor Owlan called out to her.

Zelda closed her eyes, searching for the presence of her destined Loftwing. After what seemed like a long time, with nothing, her eyes brows furrowed.

"What's wrong," Pipit called out. He noticed that she had suddenly become uneasy.

"I I can't feel any presence," she said in a quivering voice. Panic seized her body. Why can't she feel it?

"Uh-oh," Karane muttered, "Has anyone from the academy ever not been matched up with a Loftwing?"

"Never. Every Loftwing has come down for his or her destined companion," Pipit answered.

"Zelda, you must calm your body and mind! You must trust that your Loftwing is up there. It will not come down if you are not at ease,  
" Professor Horwell gently reminded her. He too had also detected nervousness from the girl.

Forcing herself to stay calm, Zelda took a deep breath before trying again. This time, she thought of Link, and her body immediately relaxed.  
Another moment passed.

Then suddenly, she felt something. A flash of purple-blue appeared within her mind. And then, she felt a gentle breeze across her face, and another presence in front of her.

"Well I'll be " Gaepora trailed off.

"She's a beauty," she heard Pippit say. The others also made their comments.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, and saw two four-toed feet, bluish-purple wings, a white chest, yellow beak, and golden eyes staring back at her curiously. Startled, she took a step back. This was her! This was her Loftwing!

Hesitantly, Zelda put her hand out to the bird. The Loftwing curiously looked at the hand, before edging closer, putting its beak into her hand. Slowly, Zelda maneuvered her hand up the beak and over its head, petting it. The Loftwing gave a soft cry at the menstruation.

"Beautiful, just like her," Groose sighed dreamily to himself.

Link smiled, before disappearing from the group.

Zelda gently looped the saddle over and on and Loftwing so that it settled around its chest.

Professor Owlan gave a small smile of his own before clearing his throat. "And now for the next step," he said.

As he said that, Zelda's Loftwing backed up with a cry and took off into the air. Zelda looked up in wonder and surprise. She looked at Professor Owlan.

"You must jump off the island and call your Loftwing. This moment is crucial bonding moment for you and your Loftwing," he explained.

Zelda nodded. Of course she knew that. Every student at the Academy knew that the first calling of your Loftwing is the most important time in one's life. Looking at one of the ledges, determinedly, she ran towards it, jumping off.

She spread her arms out, slowing her fall. Putting both hands to her mouth, she gave a nice long whistle. Immediately she saw a purplish-blue blur come towards her. She landed on the bird and quickly grabbed hold of its saddle. She gently tugged the saddle upward and the bird made a smooth flap of its wings, gaining altitude.

When the crowd saw that she was safely on her Loftwing, they started cheering.

"She did it!" Pippit cried, "She's on her Loftwing!"

"Look at her go! Professor Owlan, you must have taught her well. You too, Professor Horwell," Karane commented.

"You're daughter is a wonderful student, sir," Professor Owlan said to Gaepora.

"That is true. And she has such a way with animals," Professor Horwell added.

"My daughter, has her own Loftwing," Gaepora said with a proud smile on his face, "I've always imagined the day when a Loftwing would show itself to her. It's everything I imagined."

Zelda smiled and gave a wave. She scanned the crowed for her blonde-haired friend, but didn't see him. She frowned. Where was Link? He said he would be at the ceremony didn't he?

"I thought I told you to not look for me," a teasing voice came was heard from the side.

Zelda gasped as she saw Link atop his own crimson Loftwing flying right beside her. Her heart jumped for joy. She was so excited, that she had to restrain herself from jumping off her Loftwing just to hug him.

"How did I do?" she asked him.

"Perfect," he said with a smile.

The two, atop their Loftwings, flew side by side with each other. It was a peaceful, if not romantic, scene; two best friends riding the wind together.

"It's time to close up the ceremony, Zelda," Link finally spoke, "Professor Owlan is trying to get our attention."

"Right." Both hylians flew towards the crowd.

The Loftwings flew low enough for the two to jump off without getting injured. Link saw Groose giving him a hard look. Professor Owlan walked up to Zelda, handing her a bright golden harp.

"And now, you must thank the Goddess."

Zelda nodded, and took the harp. It was the Goddess's Harp. It was said to belong to the Goddess Hylia herself. She raised her hands, and started playing. It was a beautiful melody; the plucking was smooth, not too hard, and not too soft. She began to sing along.

Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.

Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.

Her voice was sweet and blended with the harp's sound. She lowered the harp as she finished.

After the ceremony, everyone went up to congratulate her.

"Great job, Zelda! All that hard work has paid off," Professor Owlan told her with Professor Howell next to him, nodding in agreement.

"You couldn't have asked for a better Loftwing. I can tell that she's a perfect fit for you," Pipit said.

"Thank you. All of you, not only for being here, but for helping me get here as well," Zelda said with a smile on her face. Her father walked up to her.

"Words can not explain how proud I am of you today," he said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you, father," she mumbled into his robe while tightening her hug. They released each other.

"Now, I'm sure you'll want to ride your Loftwing more," he began, "just make sure you're back by nightfall. You know Loftwings have horrible night vision. And it's dangerous."

"Yes, father." With that, she turned to look at Link who nodded at her. Both of them took off running to the ledge.

Groose just stood there gaping. Embarrassed and angered, he was about to take after them until Headmaster Gaepora stopped him.

"Oh, Groose. Might I have a word with you? I've heard some interesting rumors that involve you and Link's Loftwing, hm?"

Groose's face started turning red as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Well he sure won't be flying around with Zelda anytime soon.

88888888

* * *

The childhood friends glided in the sky on their Loftwings, all of them enjoying the ride. Zelda observed Link on his crimson Loftwing, how serene and peaceful he looked. The world could be at its end, and still he'd be just gliding along the clouds. A natural.

Zelda felt herself grow a little jealous as she remembered when Link received his Loftwing. How strong their bond was as soon as the two met! If only her ceremony went that way. Her eyebrows furrowed. And he doesn't even practice as hard as the others do. He spends most of his time daydreaming!

She took one look again, and immediately her jealousy faded. He looked so happy. She let a small smile grace her features.

"Hey Zelda," Link suddenly called out to her, "Do you think you'll ever play the roll as the Goddess during the Wing Ceremony?"

Zelda laughed. "Of course! It's every girls' dream to play the Goddess roll. I mean the costume is beautiful! Not to mention you get to play the Goddess's Harp." She looked at the harp she held in her arms. She'd forgotten to give it back to Professor Owlan, but he wouldn't mind.  
He'd probably think she'd use it to practice for the Wing Ceremony.

"Yeah, AND you get a sail cloth. I can't wait until I get mine uh, that is if I win the Wing Ceremony," Link sheepishly said.

She laughed then turned her attention ahead of her, looking down at the cloud barrier once in a while.

"What are you thinking Zelda?" Link asked her.

Zelda kept her eyes on the cloud barrier below them. "I'm just thinking, how the Surface would be," she answered, "No one's ever traveled below the cloud barrier. Granted, no one was ever able to get passed it."

Link looked below as well. "I'm sure it's a wonderful place to be. Probably a lot different than our Skyloft."

Zelda nodded her head. "A place, where I can feel the warm breeze. A place where the trees are huge and plentiful," she said dreamily.  
She looked at Link. "You know Link, I'm glad we're best friends," she told him.

Link looked at her in shock. Than gave a smile. "I'm glad we're friends too, Zelda."

They rode on for a while longer, until the sun started to set.

"Hey Zelda, we should head back. It's getting dark," Link told her. Zelda agreed and they both headed back towards the huge floating island. As they neared the island a flash of light suddenly struck right in front of them, which turned into a big black tornado.

"What is that?" Zelda cried.

The two Loftwings gave a cry of surprise and tried to slow themselves down. Both hylians gave a cry and clung to their Loftwings for dear life. Link urged his Loftwing to turn to the side.  
"Zelda! Try to get your Loftwing to turn away from it. Maybe we can just go around and avoid it!" he called out to her. With that his Loftwing flapped its wings and they slowly made their way away from the tornado.

Zelda nodded and gently but firmly tugged on the saddle to the side, urging her own Loftwing to turn. Her Loftwing turned, but when it flapped its wings to get away from the tornado, they didn't move. Instead, there was a slight pull towards the tornado. Zelda gasped.

Both Link and Zelda were being pulled in.

* * *

_Somewhere beneath the clouds_

They lay conscious in a forest. No sight of their Loftwings or the Goddess's Harp. they were alone. they stirred and slowly woke up.

"where are we?" zelda asks.

"I don't know, we might be on the surface." Link says.

"lets try to call our loftwings." zelda responds

"do you have your sailcloth?" Link asks.

"umm let me check." Zelda checks her pouch. "I seem to have lost it" she says sheepishly.

"than its probably a bad idea to check, if we had the sailcloth we'd be safe to call them even if they don't come." link says objectivly.

"well I'm going to check anyway."Zelda responds as she prepares to jump.

"I really hope fate is on our side this time..."Link mumbles as he jumps and whistles. noticing its not working he thinks to himself 'is this really how go out, falling and plunging to my death, well this sucks'

They suddenly feel something solid and warm hit their sides.


	2. Chapter 2: saved, Meet the village!

**Chapter 2**

Four figures were walking outside the gates of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Man, can you believe that storm that ripped through here?" Asuma stated as he lit another cigarette.

"The power of youth can be felt even within Nature's own doing!" the man in the green spandex suite, Gai, exclaimed.

"Hmm yes, it was strong, but something about it was a bit off. That's why the Hokage sent us to go investigate around the village, right Kakashi?"  
a woman, Kurenai, asked the silver-haired man in front of her.

The leader of the squad, Kakashi Hatake, nodded. "Our job is to a make sure that everything is normal," he stated, "The Third Hokage is a bit worried that the storm had something to do with Orochimaru."

The mention of the snake-man had everyone silent. They kept walking.

"So, what do you think of this year's graduating genin class? Rookie 9, I believe they're called," Kurenai asked, breaking the silence, "I heard that the Hyuuga heiress and her cousin are in that class."

Asuma sighed. "I heard that the children of Ino-Shika-Cho were in that class," he said as he took a drag from the cigarette.

"Yes! And there is a student who has no talent in genjutsu, but worked just as hard as the others! The power of youth knows no boundaries!" Gai said as he gave a bright smile.

"I also heard that the Uchiha and Nine-tailed fox Demon carrier are also part of Rookie 9," Asuma added, "And the fact that they have an on going feud between them."

"I wonder who we'll be matched with," Kurenai said getting excited. She loved children, and wanted nothing more than to be a squad leader and help them discover their ninja way.

Kakashi stayed silent.

"Do you think this year will be the year you pass your genin team, Kakashi?" Gai asked out of the blue.

All eyes were on the silver-haired ninja. He only shrugged, showing no emotion in his one eye.

"It all depends on if they understand the true meaning of what it means to be a ninja of Konoha," he said.

They arrived at a dead end; a cliff was way up at the top. They searched the area. Everything seemed to be fine and normal. Soon, they regrouped at the bottom of the cliff.

"Alright, everything seems clear here. Let's check the east and west parts," Kakashi stated.

"Do you think we could go in teams?" Asuma asked, "We'll cover more area, and it will be quicker."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose we could do that," he said after a while, "Alright, we meet back at the gates. From there we'll check the South part together."

"Right."

Before any of them could move, a bright blue light coming from the sky caught their attention.

"What's that?" Gai asked.

A whistle sound was heard as well. They looked up. Two children had jumped off the cliff and was straight down two where they were!

"Kakashi!" Kurenai cried.

But he beat her to it. "Asuma, you and Kurenai go head over to where that blue light landed. Me and Gai will handle the kids!" he ordered.

The two jounin disappeared in a flash towards the blue light while Kakashi and Gai ran up the cliff wall pumping chakra to their feet. they heard the girl give another whistle.

'what is she doing?' they asked themselves.

As soon as they reached the children's level, they jumped off and caught them in their arms. they gracefully landed on the tree branches and jumped to the ground, boy mumbled"looks like fate was on our side for once..."

"I see that this youthfull boy is awake." Gai says.

the boy just looks at him thinking 'no elf ears, but ears regardless, that confirms it, we are not on the surface, I'll have to tell Zelda when she wakes up.'

Kakashi looked down at the girl in wonder. Her arms were wrapped tight around her waist, and her eyes were shut tightly. Where did she come from?  
And why was she falling off a cliff? She had no chakra network, the boy did, but it was clear he didn't know how to use it, or he wouldn't of needed the save. and whats with their ears? Is it a kekkai genkai, but only one of them has chakra Their were no rogue ninjas after them, but why did they whistle?

The girl stirred in his arms, realizing that she was no longer falling. She opened her blue eyes, "about time you wake up Zelda, looks like fate was on our side, for once," Link says. he looks at the ninjas and says"thanks, uhhh-"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Might Gai" Gai says with a blinding smile. Link and zelda wisely close their eyes.

"My name is Link, just Link, and that's Zelda. I'll explain what happened, but it might blow your minds..."  
Kakashi can tell this kid is the smarter and more calm of the pair, but he nods and he and Gai start to regroup with the others.

8888888888

* * *

"We are from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and where are you from?" kakashi says with an eyesmile.

"Like I said it may blow your so its best that I explain once we get to your village, is that okay with you?" Link asks politely.

"hmmm, since you asked nicely..." kakashi replied.

"No sighting of the light Kakashi," Asuma explained, "Whatever it was, was gone before we could reach it." He then noticed the the children in his teammates' arms. "And who're they?" he asked.

"Link, just Link" Link says

"Zelda" Zelda says in a small voice.

"Asuma Sarutobi"

"Kurenai"

"they also from Konoha, I asume." Link says.

"yes." kakashi says.

"how are you climbing those trees without hands" 'that confirmed he doesn't know how to use chakra.'

"okay we will take you to the hokage, you can explain your stor to him."

"i'm asuming he is your leader right?" link asks.

"is he nice?"Zelda asks with sweet voice.

"yes and yes if your on his good side or if your a child." Kurenai answers.

Zelda smiles at that reason.

"Okay lets go" kakashi says.

they end up in front of the gates, 'hmm these guys look incompetent...' link thinks.

"Hey Kakashi! I'm guessing your mission went well?" Izumo called out to them. He noticed the children.

"Who're they?" Kotetsu, his partner, asked.

Kakashi ignored them and continued his path towards the Hokage's tower. Asuma and Gai followed suit. Kotetsu and Izumo sweatdropped.

"We found them on the outskirts of the village," Kurenai explained, before following her team.

"What are children like them doing on the outskirts of the Leaf Village?" Kotetsu asked his partner. Izumo only shrugged

88888888

* * *

The 6 arrived at the Hokage's door. Gai knocked on it, since Kakashi's arms were full.

"Come in," an old, gruff voice said.

Gai opened the door for his team.

The team walked in and was greeted by the back of the Hokage's robes. Kurenai went up to Zelda and gently shook her.

"Zelda. Zelda, you need to wake up," she said.

"And she calls me sleepyhead..."Link mumbles as Zelda wakes up.

Zelda whimpered, and open her eyes. When she realized she was on someone's back, she immediately woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized before Kakashi let her down.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi greeted.

"Ah, Kakashi," the Third Hokage said as he turned around. He had his pipe in his hand. "You were quite quick with that. I trust that everything was fine?"

"Not quite," Kakashi said as he turned his head towards Zelda and Link, "We found Zelda and Link here on the outskirts just north of the village."

The Third Hokage nodded his head. "I see. And where are Zelda and Link from from?" he asked.

"Link said that he would explain."

Link explains.

"see told you it would blow your minds." Link says

"indeed." the third says.

Zelda's blue eyes observed the old man curiously. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Third Hokage looked at Zelda and Link for a short while. He turned to Kakashi. "Would you mind giving Zelda, Link and I some time?"

"Of course," Kakashi said before poofing away. Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai followed suit.

"so... what now, we are clearly stuck here because of that tornando, sooooo do you have an ocarina around here, I'm kinda might need one to pass the time." links says while lazely watching the sky.

"sure." third says.

"My name is Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village," he told Zelda and Link once the jounin were gone. He gesture Zelda and link to sit down.  
"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I'm pretty sure we did but okay." Link explains again.

88888888

* * *

"So what did you decide to do with them?" Kakashi asked the Hokage as they watched from the Hokage's rooftop, Iruka talking with Zelda and Link.

"I will let theme stay in the village," the Third Hokage answered, "Although I do not fully understand there story, they are lost children. I am not one to turn a helpless child away."

Kakashi nodded understandingly. "She has no talent as a shinobi, but the bo does, so Where will they live?"

The Third Hokage nodded. He'd been expecting Kakashi to be asking that kind of question. "I've decided to have theme stay with Naruto."

"The Kyuubi container? But why?"

"Well, with no family here, they are technically orphans, "the Third Hokage explained, "And besides, I think it would serve Naruto well to have friends; people who are untainted and unaffected by the truth about him. the boy has unique chakra and I know you felt some sort of power emanating from . It is no chakra, true, but something else that can be equal to it."

They watched as the said-7-year old boy ran up to Iruka, link, and Zelda.

"What happens when they gets older? they can't stay here forever you know," Kakashi pointed out after a while.

"Ah yes," The Hokage sighed as he put his pipe to his lips and took a big breath, "With all the new friends they will make, perhaps they will forget. they are still young, and with all that has happened to them, they might even want to forget."

"you mean they will be living a lie?" kakashi says dryly, "you plan on erasing there memories or something equal to that?"

The Third Hokage chuckled. "If they ask anything, I will not deny them the answers they have told me," he explained himself, "But since we have no proof that where they came from actually exists, what am I to do?"

They watched the 4 once more. "Either way," he continued, "they need a place to stay, a sense of security. And unless they ask, I will mention nothing of this day to them." Kakashi just watch the loud-blonde haired boy react to them.

88888888

* * *

"Hey! Iruka-sensei! I think it's about that time you treat me to ramen!"

Link thinks 'there is both bad presence inside and a very good presence, the good presence dominant and he has huge potential, he has a large amount of sorrow in him, poor guy, he needs a friend.'

"Huh?" the boy had noticed theme. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, who're they?" he asked the chunin. Zelda tilted her head and gave a small smile to the boy.  
The boy's eyes widened before he looked away. A faint blush could be seen on his cheeks.

Iruka gently pushed them in front of him. "Naruto, this is Zelda and Link. they are new to the village. Zelda, Link, this is Naruto Uzumaki, a student at the Ninja Academy," Iruka introduce the two.

Naruto looked at Zelda and Link once more. Would they laugh at and shun him as well, like all the other kids? Gathering his courage he stuck out his hand. "Hiya, Zelda and Link! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm gonna become Hokage someday," he said in a proud voice. Although he sounded hyper on the outside, his eyes had some doubt in them. Did Iruka-sensei really think that these two would befriend him? No way.

Zelda and Link looked at the hand, and back at the boy. He seemed a bit shy and uncertain. Why was he uncertain? Adorning another smile on there faces , Zelda clasped his hand in her own. "It's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki," she greeted back.

Link also clasped Naruto's other hand and shook it, saying "Yeah, and if anyone messes with you, we got your back!"

Surprised, Naruto's blue eyes shot up to meet their sky blue ones, searching for a lie. He found none. A big smile was on his face.

"Hey, you're pretty cool! Iruka-sensei, is they going to be at the Academy as well?" he asked excitedly to his teacher.

Iruka gave a sad smile as he shook his head. "No, Naruto. Zelda doesn't have any chakra, so she can't. But Link will, and they will be living with you."

"WHAT?"

"Lord Hokage asked it as a favor," Iruka explained, "You are to treat them as if they were family."

Naruto blinked. "But but I've never had a sister or brother before," he said. He turned to look at Zelda who giggled.

while Link shrugged saying with a smile "works for me, we will at least get to spar."

Naruto smiled. He turned to Iruka. "Tell gramps that I got it covered," he told the chunins. He then turned to Zelda and link and grabbed there hands.  
"C'mon, I'll show you where I live!" he said as he tugged their hands. Zelda happily allowed Naruto to show her around while link justt followed trying to get the layout of the place.

"Naruto, wait! We still have to get them bedding and things," Iruka called after the trio, but they were already gone. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, I guess we could always do that tomorrow." And with that, he started to head towards the Hokage's Tower.

88888888

* * *

"And this is the Ichiraku Ramen stand. They have the best ramen in the world!" Naruto proudly showed Zelda and link the noodle-soup stand. Zelda tiled her head.

"Ramen?" they asked.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You've never had ramen before?" he asked them in disbelief. they shook their heads. "Well, I'll take you there for dinner later," he told them before taking them to his room.

They came to a building. Walking up a couple steps they stopped in front of a door. "And this is my room," he said as he opened the door, "Soon to be your room as well!"

They slowly walked into his room, observing every detail. It was simple, and definitely had enough space for the three of them. It was different than their rooms at the Knight's Academy, but they weren't complaining.

"bigger than room in skyloft I'll give it that." link says

Naruto asks"seriesly?!"

"yeah, only room for one person, this has enough for 3 if you add a bunk bed." link explains.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Ehh, well anyway, it's not much, but it's what I call "home,"" he said.

"to be honest all it needs is cleaning and decorations, other than that, I'd prefure this than my actual room." Link says while smiling.

"cool" naruto responds with a smile. "hungry?"

"yeah, lets try that 'ramen' you like so much"

"YAY!"Naruto yells.

* * *

"hey old man!" he called out to the owner of the ramen stand.

The man looked up and saw Naruto. "Ah, Naruto!" he said with a smile, "I guess it must be dinnertime if you show up at this hour. Would you like the usual?"

Naruto nodded as he, Link and Zelda came in and sat down on the stools. Teuchi, the old man, noticed them.

"Ah I see you have brought some new friends," he said

Naruto, thinking nothing of the statement, could only laugh. "Yeah, this is Zelda and Link. they are new here to the village," he explained, "And when they told me that they never had ramen before, hehe you bet the first thing I'd do is take them here!"

Teuchi chuckled. "And what will they be having?" he asked as he turned his attention on Zelda and who were still observing the stand. All the new sights and smells intrigued theme.

"Give theme the same thing," Naruto answered.

While Teuchi and his daughter got started on making their ramen, Naruto decided to get to know Zelda and Link better.

"So where are you guys from?" Naruto asked them.

"This information may blow your mind as it did the hokage." link answered.  
link explains where they are from.

Link notices the hatefull stares and says "If you don't like us, then leave."

the villagers leave.

Naruto says thanks.

* * *

_Naruto's house_

"I'll sleep on the floor"both naruto and link say.

Zelda nodds and decides to ask "hey Naruto, why do the villagers look at you with hatred?"

Link says"yeah, hat did you do, did you prank them real badly or something?"

"Everyone well, mostly everyone in the village hates me," he began. Zelda's eyes softened. "The other kids won't play with me, some because they hate me, others, because their parents don't want them to," he continued, "They call me a monster, a demon, and look at me with such hatred."

Zelda's eyes watered as she listened to him. No one, deserves that.

"that is just..messed up..." Link says with wide eyes

"I don't have any family, none that I can relate to remember," Naruto said, "Iruka-sensei, old man Hokage, and the old man and his daughter from the ramen stand are the closest things I have for a family."

"You got us too!" Link says with pride.

Zelda hopped off the bed and sat down next to him. "And you have me," she told him. Naruto smiled at her before giving her a hug. She returned the hug, and then realized that he was crying. Crying out all his feelings of loneliness and sadness he was enduring as a child. Zelda tightened her hold on her new friend, letting him know that everything will be fine. Link also hugs Naruto thinking'we need to know why the he is being treated this way so we can start the steps to end the hatred.'

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 school and meet the team

**Chapter 3**

Zelda woke up on the floor. The covers were over her, but her new friend was nowhere to be seen. She remembered their talk last night, and almost immediately her eyes began to water. Poor Naruto! It must've been very hard for him. She heard Naruto coming in through the door.

"Hey, you're awake!" he greeted, "I didn't want to disturb you, but I needed to do a few things before going to school. Want to walk with me to the Academy? There should be other people there you can meet."

Zelda nodded before getting her clothes. Dress in hand, she stopped and looked at Naruto. "Um " she started. Naruto turned red.

"Oh right. Uh I'll just wait for you out here," he said before closing the door.

* * *

_outside_

"now we wait for her to get ready and then we go to this school." Link says.

"yeah, I hope you outclass Sasuke-teme." Naruto responds.

"to be honest I could care less about that, but if he is as arrogant as you say, sure."Link responds back.

Zelda comes out ready.

"ready?" both naruto and link ask.

Zelda nodded before allowing Naruto to lead them to the Ninja Academy.

"Hey Naruto, these classmates of yours, do they also hate you as well?" Zelda asked as they were walking.

Naruto put a finger to his chin. "Well no, at least I don't think so," he said, "I have some friends there. But their parents never let them play with me."

They could see children playing in the front of the Ninja Academy, some of their parents watching them. Zelda felt the air between them grow slightly heavy as they neared the academy. Zelda and Link looked at him and saw that he had a wary expression on his face. It was as if he was preparing himself for another day of loneliness and sadness.

"cool your jets Naruto, I got back." link tells him.

"thanks" he replies.

"well I'm gonna sign up see ya in class Naruto" Link says as he goes to sign up for the school.

Naruto led Zelda to a tree that had a swing attached to one of its branches. He went over to the swing and sat down, Zelda standing at his side.

"You know," he said after a while, "this is kinda weird. I'm not use to having someone with me at the academy. I'm usually all alone."

Zelda gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the other children. "So, who are the people in your class? Are they out there?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, most of them are anyway," he said, "The guy with the pineapple shaped hair is Shikamaru Nara." He pointed to the young boy who was spread out on the ground, dozing. "His clan has all these jutsus that involve using shadows," he explained, "They also know a lot about medicines, so the village often relies on them for any poisons and things like that."

He then pointed to another boy who sat next to Shikamaru. The other boy was chubby, and was snacking on a bag of chips.

"That guy there, is Chouji Akimichi," Naruto said, "I'm not sure what his family is known for, but they're well known throughout the village." He narrowed his eyes. "How a person like him got into the academy, beats me," he added.

The sound of barking got both kids' attention. They saw a young boy playing a game of chase with a small, white puppy that had patches of brown on it.

"Who's that?" Zelda asked.

"That's Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru," Naruto said, "His clan is known for their relationships with dogs. Each clansman is paired up with a dog."

Zelda nodded. "Like how each person in Skyloft is paired up with a Loftwing," she said.

"Sort of," Naruto said. He watched the three boys for a while before adding, "Those three, are probably the only true friends I have here in the village."

Zelda spotted a girl with her hair in two buns, and a chinese-like outfit talking to what she thought was a boy with very long hair, and pupiless lavender eyes.

"Who are they?"

Naruto looked to where Zelda was looking. "Oh, that's Tenten. Nothing special about her except she uses a lot of weapon and sealing techniques,"  
he explained, "The guy with the long hair and freaky eyes is Neji Hyuuga. I uh don't know much about him. He usually doesn't like to talk. But he's related to Hinata Hyuuga. I forget what they're clan was known for though "

Zelda noticed a small bug on her shoulder, and gently waved it away. She watched as it flew away from her and towards a young boy with a high collard jacket, and sunglasses. He was net to another boy, who bore thick eyebrows and was trying to get the boy with sunglasses to train with him.

"Come on Shino!" the thick-eyebrowed boy urged the boy with the sunglasses, "I need someone to practice taijutsu with me so that I may get stronger."

Zelda looked at Naruto for names. "The fuzzy-eyebrowed weirdo is Rock Lee. And the bug freak is Shino Aburame," Naruto answered, "Lee has no chakra network, which makes me wonder how a guy like him could be a ninja. Shino's clan involves, you got it, bugs. It's similar to Kiba's clan, as far as having relationships with animals."

"Naruto, I've noticed that even though people refer you as a freak or monster, you call other kids freaks and idiots," Zelda commented.

Naruto shrugged. Zelda continued, "Don't you think, that if you don't like to be called a freak, other people don't like it either?" Naruto put a finger to his chin.

"Hm I never thought of it that way. It's just what I think of them. And besides, everyone else does it," he told her.

Zelda just shook her head. How confusing he was. Oh well, maybe that's just how he is. She heard another sound of a bark and noticed the small puppy running towards her. Zelda knelt down to pet the pup.

"Hello there!" she giggled as he stoked the puppy on his head. Akamaru only gave a small "woof "as she petted him. He was enjoying the attention so much that he didn't hear his master call for him.

"Akamaru! Akamaru where are you?" Kiba called before finally spotting the pup by Naruto and Zelda. "There you are!" he huffed as he ran over to them, "Hey Naruto, who's the girl?" He had smelt her long before Akamaru decided to abandon him.

"This is Zelda, she's new to the village," Naruto said. A cheesy smile made its way up to his face. "She's living with me."

"No way! There must have been some mistake," Kiba exclaimed, "How someone could live with you is beyond me!"

"Hey!"

Zelda giggled at the two boys. Suddenly, Iruka came out of the academy and called all the genin. Naruto bid Zelda good-bye, telling her that they'd meet up after class, before leaving with Kiba. Not knowing what else to do, Zelda sat on the unoccupied swing.

* * *

_-in class-_

Iruka"okay everyone get in your seats!"  
all the students did as told.

"We have a new student today, so act respectful."

sasuke thinks'hn whatever not like it matters'

Naruto'I bet its Link!' he thinks to himself.

Link walks up and introduces himself"Hello, my name is Link, just Link"

sasuke thinks'Link huh, hope he takes the annoying fangirls away.'

Naruto just smiles as Link takes his seat next to him.

Link notices hinata looking at Naruto and smirks'looks like someone likes Naruto, gonna have to draw them togather'

* * *

_-meanwile-_

Zelda turns her head to see the 3rd hokage had suddenly appeared infront of her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Good morning, Zelda. I trust your night went well?" The Third Hokage asked, bringing the pipe up to his mouth.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, very much," she answered, "I feel bad that Naruto had to sleep on the floor though."

The Third Hokage chuckled. "Yes, Iruka had told me about that. But don't worry, that's why I cam here to see you," he told her, "I wanted to invite you to spend a day with me. I'll go take you to get your own bed and other necessities."

Zelda's eyes widened. As happy and thrilled she was, how was she ever going to repay the kind man back?

"Oh thank you so much, sir!" she exclaimed, "But how will I ever pay you back?"

"Think of it as a gift. After all, as the Third Hokage of this village, it is my duty to see that everyone in the village is safe and happy," he told her. He then beckoned her to follow him, and the two got started with their day.

He had bought her a bed (blankets and pillows as well) and a wardrobe (with a new set of clothes). They stopped at a small restaurant for lunch.

"Thank you so much, sir," Zelda said as they waited for the food.

"My pleasure," he said back.

A long pause came between them. When their food came, they ate in silence.

"Sir, I have something to ask you about," Zelda finally spoke up. The Third Hokage raised his eyebrows. "It's about Naruto," Zelda added. He then gave a small sigh before sitting back in his chair.

"Why is it," she started, "That Naruto is hated so much by the people in the village?"

He had expected her to ask this question. Naruto must have told her about his life in the village. Now the question was, should he tell her the truth or not? He looked into her wide, sky blue eyes. Yes. He'd tell her. He'd tell her because he believed that her heart would look past of what he was about to tell her.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki, the carrier of a great demon known as the Nine-tailed Fox, and also the son of Konoha's great Yellow Flash,  
the Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze," he began.

"After being extracted from his mother, Kushina, the great Nine-Tailed Fox Demon was taken controlled by a shinobi by the name of Tobi, who tried to use the Fox Demon in order to destroy the Leaf Village. Fortunately, Minato came just in time to repel the attack and save the village. But at a terrible cost. Minato sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tails within Naruto, his own son, thinking that someday, it would help Naruto during Konoha's great time of need. When the demon realized what had happened, it tried to kill Naruto, only to be met by Minato and Kushina who used their own bodies as shields to protect their son."

There was a slight pause.

"Minato's last wish before his death, was that Naruto be looked up as a hero, and not as the container of a demon that had caused so much death and destruction," he said as he rested his head against the top of his hands, "And I have no doubt that you know that that wish was not been fulfilled."

There was a long pause. Zelda was staring at her food, absorbing all that the Third Hokage had told her. Finally, she spoke up.

"It's not fair."

The Third Hokage gave her a look.

"It's not fair," she repeated, "Naruto doesn't deserve the hatred he's receiving from these people."

The Third Hokage inwardly gave a sigh of relief. He was right about her.

"Naruto didn't want to be the container. He had no choice," she continued, "Things like that, are out of our control. You can't choose who your parents are, you can't choose which clan you're born into, and you certainly can't choose being the only person who would have a demon sealed inside them."

"My dear, please do not blame Naruto's father for his suffering."

Zelda shook her head. "I'm not," she said, "If anyone is to blame, it would be the people who can't move on in the past. My father told me once,  
"The past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it." And then bonked me on the head. It hurt, slightly, and I asked him why he did it. But he only laughed and said that it didn't matter, it was in the past." She paused before smiling. "You can bet that the next time he went to bonk my head, I avoided it."

The Third Hokage smiled at the blonde-haired girl. Perhaps she would be a key person in Naruto's life, and hopefully, a key for peace in the world of a shinobi.

He looked at the sky. It was about time for Naruto's class to end.

* * *

_-earlier during sparing practice-_

Link turned out to be a natural at taijutsu not yet as good as sasuke but still enough to take a few of sasuke's fangirls, which Link did not enjoy

Link walks up to hinata "hey I saw the way you were looking at Naruto, I'll help you get his attention. how does that sound?"link asks with a smirk.

(note that Hinata will be stuttering for awile) Hinata flushes over with red knowing her secret is out,"t-t-h-than-thank y-y-you" she stutters out.

"okay good but it will take some time, see ya."link tells her.

* * *

_-later-_

'now to find out what she learned...' link thinks to himself

"Well, I should take you back to the academy," he said, "I'm sure Naruto will want to see you." And with that, he led the young girl back to the Academy, just as Naruto's class was being released.

"I would love to stay here and talk to you some more, but I have other work to do," The Third Hokage told her, "Hokage stuff." He paused before leaving. "Oh, and one more thing," he told her, "Don't tell Naruto about his heritage. I fear that it will only bring more suffering to him." Zelda nodded, understanding his request, before he disappeared.

Naruto watched as the Third Hokage disappeared from Zelda's side. Link sees her with his usual expression, and a bit of annoyance, she decided to findout what it was later. Naruto got excited.

"Zelda!" he cried as he saw her and ran up to her.

"Hi Naruto and Link!" she chirped as he ran up to her, "How was your class?"

He shrugged.

"It was okay. Iruka-sensei told us that soon, we'll be able to take the exam to graduate from the Academy!" he told her excitedly.  
As excited as he was, he quickly became solemn. "But, I've failed all the tests we had at least once."

Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "But you'll get another chance right?" she asked gently.

"I don't know maybe?" Naruto answered. He looked up into Zelda's smiling face.

"Then that's all you need," she said, "As long as they're willing to give you another chance, you'll have time to make better preparation and learn from your mistakes from your first try."

"I won't be able to test anyway because I just started so whatever." link says as he scratches his head.

Naruto smiled at her comforting words. He placed his hand over hers.

"That's right. As soon as I graduate from the academy, I'll be one step closer on becoming Hokage. Believe it!"

"that line 'believe it' is going to be a catch phrase for you huh..."Link mumbles.

* * *

_888Time Shift88888_

_Five years later_

It was another day in Konoha, and the sun was shining bright. Everyone in Rookie 9 had graduated from the Ninja academy. Naruto was no exception.  
Although he failed the initial test, as he couldn't properly create a clone of himself, he was falsely told by a shinobi named Mizuki, that he could have another chance to pass if he managed to steal a particular scroll. Naruto, naive as he was, went a head and did as he was told. Naruto told Zelda, who did not approve, of his plan. Link was there too, he learned about the fox o decided to ask the 3rd about it later, Link helped Naruto beat the living hell out of Mizuki.

"I have to prove to them that I'm worthy of graduating from the academy!" Naruto insisted to Zelda, who had been living with him for about a year now.

"Naruto, they said you would be given another chance," she pointed out.

"Yeah, next year! I can't afford to waste a year of my life learning things I've already been taught!" he countered.

Zelda sighed. He just wouldn't listen! Don't get her wrong, she understood where Naruto was coming from, but something fishy was going on with this Mizuki guy. It didn't make any sense that Naruto would have to go after a scroll. The scroll from the Hokage's residence no less!

"Still " Zelda trailed off.

"I need to do this. I need to do it, for me."

Zelda looked at Naruto for a while. "Alright," she sighed as she gave in, "But, if this happens to hurt you more than help you, I won't hesitate to tell someone."

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about it. The next time you see me, I'll be wearing the Leaf Village forehead protector! Believe it!"

Unfortunately for Zelda, after she heard that Mizuki had been involved with some theft, she put two and two together and quickly told Iruka. And Iruka, realizing what had happened, went after Naruto to save him. Naruto and ended up saving Iruka from Mizuki, by executing the Shadow Clone jutsu,  
a B-rank level jutsu. Link showed up and did a sniper shot with a shuriken, Iruka acknowledge Naruto for being able to create a perfect clone of himself and executing a B-rank jutsu, and rewarded him by letting him graduate and gave him the Konoha forehead protector. Naruto got an earful the next time he saw Zelda

* * *

_-in the waiting area-_

"so what are your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams?" Kakashi asks them.

"I am Link, my likes are...never really thought about that, dislikes are seeing predjiduce and such other evils of the world, my dreams, hmmmm not sure."

Kakashi 'it appears we got a good moral standard here...'

"okay next."

Naruto" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and being with friends, my dislikes are the time it takes raman to be made, and when people look down on others for no reason, and my dream, Is to become Hokage so everyone will respect me!"

Kakashi'well he's grown up in an interesting way.'

"next."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't Like anything, I hate many things, I don't have a dream but more of an ambition to kill a certain man"

Link'so he's after revenge, going to have to fix that problem'

Naruto'hope its not me.'

Sakura 'cool'

Kakashi 'of course'

"Sakura Haruno, I like-"she giggles glancing at sasuke

Link"god damnit it had to be the freaking fangirl, poor sasuke.'

Kakashi '...'

"I dislike...NARUTO!"

Naruto 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

Link 'that was mean.'

Sasuke holding his laughter 'PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT'

Kakashi 'that was uncalled for'

"my dream-"she giggles again towards sasuke

Kakashi 'it appears girls are more intrested in love then in fighting nowadays, ugh'

Link 'like I thought another fangirl'

Sasuke just groans.

Naruto 'maybe their are other girls i could go for, I give on this one.'

chapter 3 end

this looks like a good place to stop please review.


	4. Chapter 4 the goddess sword

4 chapters already? I feel like I'm on a role!

_**fi talks**_

**kyuubi or demonic speech**

**Chapter 4**

Team 7 did not get the bells, but thanks to link's teamwork idea they almost had them, Sakura got tied to the post, sasuke decided to just help her, and because of this they passed.

_-At the memorial-_

"this is where all the heroes are remembered, my best friend is on the list of names there." Kakashi says.

a voice enters Link's head and his eyes iden in shock, naruto notices"Link whats wrong?" he says concerned

everyone turns to link"I-I here a-a voi-voice in m-my He-Head" Link says holding his head in pain, then he goes unconscious, so does Zelda while she is at home only without the pain.

Kakashi's eyes widen"get him to the hospital quickly!"

-inside Link's mindscape-

**_"Master Link, Master Link your great destiny approaches, when you go out on your 1st mission out if the village, a follow the light to the greatest weapon a hero can wield._**" a feminine robotic voice says.

"destiny? that song, it's familer, but from where?"link wonders

_**"it is time to wake up"**_ the robotic voice says

* * *

_-hospital-_

Link's eyes open and thinks'why do they put that light there, ugh'

"you gave quite a scare there Link." Kakashi says,"what happened?"

"I don't know, there was a weird robotic voice saying that a great destiny awaits me, kinda weird but..."

"destiny huh, I bet Nenji would want to hear that." kakashi chuckles."well we will thing-er that one out later, we were about to ask for a D-rank mission, c'mon."

"alright"link replies as they get out the door.

"LINK ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"Naruto yells.

"ouch my ears."link says.

"oh sorry"naruto apologizes.

"what happened?" sakura asks

Link explains.

"destiny?" sakura asks with wonder.

"yeah, I still do not understand it but I'll worry about that when we cross that bridge."Link replies.

* * *

_8888timeskip8888_

directly when they are leaving the village for their first C-rank mission.

* * *

_-a mile from the gates-_

a glowing ball of light appears.

"what is that?" sakura asks.

"carefull it could be dangerous"kakashi states

"let me walk towards it."link says with absolute seriesness

"okay but im sending a clone after you okay."kakashi says

"got it"link answers

sasuke'this is fishy.'

sakura'is there something he isn't telling us?'

naruto'be okay link.'

link walks toward the light, the light moves and he follows it as he feels drawn to it. kakashi's clone follows.

* * *

_-sacred grove-_

the light enters a sword on a stone slab. 'what is this?' link wonders

"so thats what it was trying to lead you to, a sword."kakashi says

"not just any sword but the goddess sword, the sword that belongs to the chosen hero of the goddess." a robotic voice says.

"its that voice again." link says with wide eyes.

"so that was what you heard. odd."

then a blue crystl like figure jumps out of the sword."this unit has been waiting for you master link."the figure says.

"?"link states.

"who are you?" kakashi says

"i believe it is appropiate to give you the designation my creator has givin me, Fi is my designation." the blue figure says, "i can help you and mistress zelda get back to skyloft, I believe these are your loftwings' feathers" she gives link the feathers.

"Crimson's feather"Link says

"thats a lofttwing feather?"kakashi says with wide eyes.

"do you know where Crimson is?"

"yes, you will find him on your mission, he is in distress, but first pick up your blade."

Link goes over grabs the hilt and lifts it up.(master sword theme plays)

light grows and things get epic.

(song ends)

"lets go." link says as he gets the goddess harp.

"alright"kakashi says

**end of chapter**

**hells yeah Link gets the goddess sword hells yeah! Crimson is what Link's Loftwing's name is, its custom to flaming**


	5. WRITER'S BLOCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author's note(Damn Writer's block)

* * *

Sorry but i seem to have writers block, but I will be back as soon as possible, so until then, I'll be reading other fanfics for inspiration, just wait okay. any way as for you yueslihui, work on your Naruto: Zelda's Awakening, as this is inspired from that, okay, if you do so I may get out of writers block sooner. anyway, My OC will show up in the Chunin exams, and I thought of an interesting Idea for a jutsu that no Uchiha has ever thought of, **Fire style:Fire Shadow Clone Jutsu!** this will be Link's signature clone jutsu, he will have a another creative clone jutsu called a **Lightning shadow clone**, sounds interesting doesn't it? Link will be having an epic sword fight with Zabuza, If you want Zabuza and Haku to live, well this is the fanfiction for that, Haku will be a girl if your wondering(I hate how the show decided to mindfuck people with that). Well that's an update, see you later!

* * *

-Neo-Devil-


	6. Ghirahim and the Akatsuki

**chapter 5 enter Ghirahim**

_-hidden rain village-_  
A Demon Lord appears at the Akatsuki base. "well since they are trying to bring out Juubi, I think I'll help them as bringing out Juubi also brings out my Master. but of course the girl is still needed for his full revival. hmm I wonder where she is." the Demon Lord speaks to himself as he walks further through the village.

Pein notices the disturbence and turns off the rain and heads out to find the intruder.

"well, well, well the rain has stopped, it must be the leader, My heart is filled with rainbows right now just thinking about it."the demon chuckles.

Pein finds the demon'what is that, its not human, and it feels pure evil. who and why is he here?'Pein wonders. "who are you."Pein says

The Demon snickers"oh me? I'm just here to join your little quest as it fits my goals, as for who I am, I am the Demon Lord who resides in this land, you may call me Ghirahim, but I most prefure to be called by my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy."

"you wish to join? And you somehow know of our plans to capture jinchuuriki? if you answer those questions, I will let you join."pein says'demon? well I suppose it would be helpful having a demon on our side'

"I know of your plans because I have been watching from the shadows, 'Nagato', and your plan to free Juubi, fills my heart with Rainbows!" Ghirahim says with an insane evil grin.

"alright you may join Ghirahim. but you'll need to prove yourself."Pein says slightly disturbed that the Demon knows his true name.

"permission to spill blood?"Ghirahim asks

"yes." Pein replies.

* * *

_(they go to a stadium.)_

"your opponent will be Hidan" Pein says.

Hidan enters "well I can't wait to send you to Lord Jashin."

"and I think it best you watch your tongue vermin." Ghirahim replies.

* * *

_-battle-_

Hidan throws his scythe only for it to be caught by Ghirahim's hand, and he takes the weapon,"well that was rather stupid of you wasn't it, but, you know what? I'm going to do something completely out of character, I'm going to show a bit of** mercy**."he says with a booming voice. he makes a sword out of thin air and grabs it, then creating floating pixels, and firing them at hidan with a swing of his sword, the pixels hit Hidan who goes flying out of the arena."I win, and that was me showing alot of** MERCY**" he finishes sounding like a demon.

* * *

_-Akatsuki base-_

"you have proven yourself Ghirahim, welcome to the Akatsuki."pein announces giving Ghirahim a robe.

Itachi 'that fight looked like a slaughter, and that was him showing mercy? this guy is a true demon. better let Jiraiya know this.'

* * *

**End Of Chapter.**  
Ghirahim has joined the Akatsuki, not good huh, well we shall see more of him later, during the chunnin exam.


End file.
